


“When I discover who I am, I’ll be free.”

by halfpastten



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokephilia, Porn, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, discovering sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Mewtwo is free and no longer seeks vengeance. But his time with Giovanni haunts him, almost more than the laboratory ever did. Confused, but determined to find out who he really is and how he fits into the world, Mewtwo sets out on a journey of self-discovery.Or: Mewtwo discovers his own dick and all the ways to use it.Set a few months afterPokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. Title by Ralph Ellison, Invisible Man.Mewtwo prompted by Actually_Steven. Have fun and stay safe!On Hiatus!
Relationships: Mewtwo (Pokemon)/Other(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	1. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo faces a problem he can't solve alone and Mew isn't much of a help.

Mewtwo watched from his perch as Mew dipped into the clear lake, swimming around as merrily through the water as they liked to do through the air. It seemed like their favourite past-time - during the months they'd spend together, after leaving New Island and the mistakes he'd made there, it was most Mew ever did. As if frolicking around was all there was to life.

With a sigh, Mewtwo leaned back to rest. This new lake was a large one and he already knew that Mew would take their sweet time to snoop around and scare the fishes. It was hard to make them give up on it, mostly because Mewtwo himself never knew where to go next or what to do. His life hung in limbo, with no plans of vengeance driving him. Even his time in the lab and with Giovanni had been more entertaining.

Not that he ever wanted to go back - his freedom was too hard-fought for. Nobody had told him how boring it would be, though.

Thinking back at his time as a would-be slave, Mewtwo closed his eyes and huffed. Sometimes he regretted his decision to give up on New Island. Sure, the deeds of that human boy had rung true in him and his urge to make humanity and Pokemon suffer was no more, but on New Island he had his subjects - the other clones and the kidnapped Nurse Joy. Shifting a bit, he could feel a spark of warmth tugging at his lower belly. Yes, Nurse Joy had been a delight to have around. She'd been oh-so-helpful with tending to his needs, no matter what kind. He remembered clearly her small, deft hands and those clever fingers.

So unlike Giovanni's strong hands, calloused and forceful.

Shuddering and huffing, Mewtwo opened one eye to see if Mew was close. But they were far on the other side of the lake - even flying it would take them a few minutes to reach Mewtwo's hiding spot. Why Mewtwo felt the need to spare Mew the sight of his aroused state, he didn't quite know. Maybe because he was Mew's clone, and in this, Mew was most likely his parent. He swallowed a laugh as he dragged one hand between his legs, pulling apart the fleshy slit to ease his cock out. It was one of the few things entertaining to do, to touch himself as Giovanni had done; like he later ordered Nurse Joy to mimic.

And oh, could he remember _vividly_ that first time that horrible human man had approached him for this. Giovanni, large for a human, with his empty promises and cold eyes, kneeling in front of Mewtwo just as the armour was removed. He'd not known then, what Giovanni was up to. How he was used as a weapon once again; how this man had paid Dr Fuji for Mewtwo's creation. The warm pressure of his big hand right between Mewtwo's legs, the pointed question if Mewtwo knew about this part of himself as Giovanni rubbed and prodded, causing a hot twist inside of Mewtwo, a keen need for more touch, more friction, more _everything_.

He'd loved it, back then, to have Giovanni come into his cell and coax his cock out. To have the human wrap his hands around his erection and touch him until he came. He hadn't known, back then, what purpose Giovanni had. It never was about pleasure for the man, who'd bring vials with him. But for Mewtwo, it was. Pleasure beyond anything he'd ever experienced, brought to him by a human's strong and sure hands.

Mewtwo groaned at the memory, his own stubby fingers trying to mimic the move and pressure of a slimmer hand. Pumping his hand up and down, his hips jerked upward and into his closed fist, the tightness delightful but the friction lacking. What he wouldn't do for a pair of clever human hands, or some other substitute to recreate such a feeling! With a frustrated groan, Mewtwo simply grabbed his member tighter, ignoring the sharp pain as he humped away. At long last, he came, his hot semen shooting out of his twitching cock in an almost unsatisfying way.

He really needed another way of doing this that didn't involve strangling his dick.

~~~

Mewtwo was contemplating his smooth hands during the clean-up when Mew returned from their snooping. "Mew?" they asked, tail flicking around and ears twitching. He dearly hoped that they wouldn't smell anything weird about him.

"You want to continue?" he asked for clarification and felt the frustration rising. Mew nodded happily enough, clapping their hands and pointing to the north. Further away from humanity again, it seemed. Mewtwo hesitated before shaking his head and standing up. "I think I'll stay for a bit longer," he said and raised his hand for Mew to cuddle up against. "We know how to find each other. There are things I need to find out for myself."

"Mew," they said sagely, nodding to his words and giving him a dreadfully knowing look. With another flick of their tale, Mew floated up and above Mewtwo's head, giggling meaningfully as they waved him goodbye.

Mewtwo had never felt so immensely mortified and was almost glad when Mew zipped away.

"Well," he said to himself, standing alone at the edge of the lake. "Better to start now than later." He even had a rough idea how to go about this. Pokemon bred, as did humans - and he was a Pokemon created by humans. It would do him good to watch how they went about it. Watch and learn, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo learns that the average Pokemon is pretty perverted.

Mewtwo knew, of course, that it was something very natural. Almost every species did it, and only a few individuals would not partake in the activity. It was a very clinical assessment of him, learned from books and hearsay - and from what Nurse Joy had told him during his second stay at New Island. Paired with the almost ever-present pleasure the deed would trigger (at least for humans and Pokemon alike - Mewtwo wasn't interested in the lesser forms of life and couldn't be bothered to ask about them), and it shouldn't have been such a surprise for the psychic Pokemon to encounter coupling pairs in generous quantity.

On the one hand, the sight of _another_ enamoured set of Drowzee, this time one male and one female, had him settle down and watch intently, a familiar warm tingle pooling in his belly. He'd yet to see any constellation of lovers that he had not enjoyed watching from afar, and was constantly amazed at the sheer range of form and fit of Pokemon genitals or other orifices. On the other hand, did they not know any shame? Before he'd set out on his own, Mewtwo had been of the thought that he'd have to search for hidden dens and corners to get a glimpse of pairs in private passion, but in reality, he simply had to turn a corner to see some Pokemon tumble over a patch of moss or a bed of dry leaves. It might've been the season; maybe wild Pokemon were simply urged on to mate and breed by the aromatic spring air. But it was getting ridiculous - only a couple of hours before, Mewtwo had practically fled the intricate dance of two Tangela before he became dizzy from the sight.

Some things were not meant to be understood by those restricted to four limbs and one appendage.

The sight of the two Drowzee, however, was no less suggestive, not with the male’s head between the female’s legs, tongue darting up and down, his own cock swollen and red in colour. It was almost comically long for such a pudgy creature, thick at the base and tapering off to a pointed end not unlike some canines. For a moment, Mewtwo couldn’t help but think about how it would feel like, to grasp such a cock instead of his own, to curl his fingers around this bright red and wet shaft. It looked certainly more textured than his own smooth length - maybe it offered more grip for his slippery fingers.

Leaning forward, Mewtwo watched the energetic coupling that ensued - the female’s opening wasn’t far from how Nurse Joy had looked. Wet and pink-ish, it offered the perfect fit for the male’s cock, the flesh around it slightly swollen and soft-looking. Shifting in his seat, Mewtwo licked his lips at the memory of taste and touch, of hot and tight flesh encasing his engorged cock, and wondered if the Drowzee was not too small for him to fit, or just tall enough to fit quite snuggly. He could see himself take the male’s position, pinning the female down as he had his way with her. He could even see himself play with the male a bit, test out what he’d seen a few days before; males, Mewtwo had learned, had orifices too that could fit a cock.

By the time the male Drowzee had finished with a shudder, pulling out his softening cock and leaving behind a trail of runny semen, Mewtwo was uncomfortably hard on his perch, balls hanging heavy and full from another day of voyeurism. But the thought of his own hands squeezing too hard and too harsh to reach any purchase and friction had Mewtwo frozen in place, face screwed up into an unwilling grimace.

He should go down. Maybe, if he was to present himself, one or even both of the Drowzee would include him in their mating games. Surely even their paws would bring him more lust than his own useless digits. Remembering one memorable service of Giovanni (hot lips and a tongue - later he’d made Nurse Joy do it as well and it had been _glorious_ ), Mewtwo was badly tempted to give it a try.

Only that he didn’t, and shortly after, both Drowzee stood up and waddled away.

Mewtwo gave a heavy sigh and looked down on his erection. Scowling, he jumped off his perch and stalked through the underbrush. Maybe, if he found a soft patch of moss, he could rub himself against it for some much-needed friction.

He did find the said patch of moss.

There was also a rather fetching young Gallade currently lounging on it.

The twitch his cock gave at the sight of the Pokemon had the Gallade perking up, when before he’d jumped with surprise and alarm. The arms, halfway up for a defensive reason, lowered themselves a little bit and he tilted his head, giving a questioning sound.

“Pardon,” Mewtwo immediately said, a bit embarrassed but much too aroused to backtrack now. Not with the handsome Gallade staring with growing interest at Mewtwo’s prominent cock standing at attention. “For intruding.”

“Gallade,” the other male replied with a husky undertone, which for Mewtwo translated to a very flirty _‘no apologies needed’._

The legendary Pokemon swallowed lightly, eyes set on Gallade’s mouth. “I take it you don’t mind?”

The Gallade, as it turned out, didn’t mind in the slightest - it didn’t take any more than for Mewtwo to take one step forward for the other male to advance on him. And then he dropped to his knees, mouth open and tongue out and then Mewtwo’s cock was slow-sucked by the beautiful Gallade, at least the cockhead was, while his oh so very clever little fingers stroked his shaft up and down. And Mewtwo thought that maybe it was okay for the Pokemon to be so very _shameless_ , because this had nothing to do with breeding and everything with pleasure and it felt good, thrusting into that hot, little mouth and feeling the other male gagging on his thick cock.

It felt good when later, Mewtwo was the one doing the sucking - the foreign taste of the green-coloured cock against his tongue, salty but also earthy and smooth and hard, the bulbous tip engorged quite obscenely.

And then the Gallade came with a stifled cry and Mewtwo was confronted by the very much not-good taste of flowery sperm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Tag Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo has left an impression and Gallade wants to brag.

"If you think that I'll submit myself to another horrid taste of yours, then you're mistaken," Mewtwo told Gallade with as much dignity as he could muster. The young Pokemon had stuck to him after their they'd applied their mouths to each other, despite Mewtwo's coughing fit. And thank goodness that he'd come first and emptied himself in Gallade's eager mouth! Had he not, the weirdly flowery taste of his companion would've surely been enough to kill every ounce of arousal he'd felt.

Mewtwo had never tried his own seed. To be truthful, he'd never thought of trying _any_ seed like that. He'd only learned the act from days of watching others do it, and between wondering about the terrible waste of reproductive matter, Mewtwo had quietly looked forward to try the same. And while the feel and taste of Gallade's cock in his mouth and against his tongue had been pleasant and arousing, the texture and taste of his semen had been quite revolting. Surely Mewtwo's own semen wasn't as repulsive - the Gallade had happily swallowed each measure of seed Mewtwo had pumped into his hungry mouth. It was quite a mess, really.

" _I'm hurt_ ," his new friend teased, and Mewtwo knew that he was quietly laughing at him.

"Keep this up and I'll leave you behind," he threatened, but his words lacked any power behind them. Gallade was, despite his amusement over Mewtwo's lacking sexual skills, a very amenable companion to have around. He wasn't offended by Mewtwo's disgust and had enjoyed their coupling well enough to offer some assistance - he'd come with him for a stretch of Mewtwo's journey and see if they couldn't find some friends of the Gallade, and teach him a bit more about how to have proper fun. Already Mewtwo had learned that most Pokemon truly didn't care about gender or even race, as long as there was a mutual need and want. True, some stuck to their own kind, but in general, sex was to be had whenever the mood struck one, not when breeding up a new generation was required. It all sounded very open and charitable to Mewtwo, and he'd agreed to take on the Gallade. Not only for the promise to meet some of his sisters as well, but also because the Gallade had made it very clear that he hoped to properly mate with Mewtwo, something that the legendary Pokemon looked forward to.

" _And I might just follow you still,_ " the Gallade replied and laughed at Mewtwo's face. " _I've never seen any Pokemon like you, I want to keep you for a bit. My friends'_ faces _will be priceless, just you see!_ "

Sometimes he missed the times in which he could simply gesture and Pokemon and humans alike would follow his every command. But no, he'd promised - he'd promised, and he'd keep his promise. Which meant that he'd have to take up with Gallade's teasing. Maybe he should offer to occupy those lovely lips with something else than to talk. "Well, at least you don't hide your lofty ambitions. Very well, let's see your friends then. Just don't forget your lovely sisters."

Travelling with an earth-bound Pokemon was weirdly cathartic for the psychic Mewtwo, who usually would simply take to the skies and speed along. But Gallade forced him to walk through the birch forest, all the while talking about the Pokemon you could find in here, and how rare humans visited these parts. " _They live to the south and the west,_ " Gallade told him, pointing vaguely in the directions mentioned. " _Lots are glad for it, but I wouldn't mind to bond with a human in a year or two._ "

"I couldn't imagine it," Mewtwo said and shuddered - no, he'd been bound once and twice. In a laboratory, to be poked and prodded. And later by Giovanni, who'd seen him as nothing but a tool. Although, maybe... _Ash_ and his friends had been the good sort, right? Maybe for a human like this - but no, not yet. Maybe not ever. Mewtwo shook his head and looked Gallade over, who was wondering aloud how it would be, to have a human. "You'd do good to select your human yourself," he told the other Pokemon, neatly interrupting his chatter. "As far as I know, that happens only rarely. Some humans seek to fight others as sports, and for most Pokemon that is in their favour, but if you have no mind for that you'll do better with a regular human and not a dedicated Trainer, those who only seek companionship or maybe competition in looks and skills, not battle."

Gallade, handsome as he was, would surely do good in such competitions. Mewtwo told him as much, which earned him lots of preening and a promise for more fun that night.

~~~

Mewtwo looked up. And up. And then a bit further. “This is your friend?” he asked, not particularly afraid so much as _worried_ \- he was Mewtew after all, clone of Mew. He was strong in a way that was hard to match for any regular Pokemon. Even if said regular Pokemon was a freakishly huge Ursaring scowling at him.

The worry stemmed from the fact that Gallade was introducing them with a firm idea in mind. It didn’t take a genius like Mewtwo to know what kind of an idea that was. Not with Gallade practically _flinging_ himself at the Ursaring, all the while singing Mewtwo’s praises.

“ _He is my friend, yes,_ ” Gallade said smugly, and Mewtwo faintly wondered _how_ this was supposed to work. The Ursaring was just so very, well. Big.

“ _Haven’t seen your kind before,_ ” the Ursaring said with a deep, growling voice. He looked Mewtwo up and down in what could be called interest and Mewtwo wondered if people could get aroused by dangerous things. “ _Gallade here said you want to learn some stuff?_ ”

And because Mewtwo didn’t go on this trip to shy away from daunting tasks, he swallowed and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Gallade whooped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
